No More
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Short SongFic about how Santana handles Brittany's rejcetion.


**No More**

It had been three days since Santana's confession. She had told her best friend that she was in love with her, and she had been shot down. It wasn't just that Brittany turned her away. It was Brittany's fault any of it happened. She pushed her to deal with their relationship, she pushed her to open up like she did, and how does she repay her. Brittany chose Artie, that's how. And now Santana didn't know what to do with herself. That is, until Mr Schu gave them the glee assignment for the week. Love songs. Great. Well Santana certainly wasn't going to sing about love, but she did have a song in mind.

'Hey Santana.' Quinn said, as she and the rest of the glee girls walked over to her by her locker.

'Hey, what's up?' Santana replied politely. Which was odd. They knew Santana was a lot of things, and polite wasn't one of them. She continued to get books out of her locker. 'Sorry guys but I'm kind of in a hurry, so what's going on?'

'We just wanted to make sure you're okay,' Mercedes said, 'you haven't seemed like yourself lately.'

'I'm fine, don't worry about it.'

'But there is something to worry about?' Rachel psychoanalysed.

'Look Berry, just leave it. For once, keep your nose out of it.' She slammed her locker.

'Santana, we just want to help.' Tina said.

'I know, guys I'm sorry.' Weird again, Santana never apologised for anything. 'I just have something going on right now.' Just then Brittany began to walk over to the girls.

'Hey, guys. Santana.' She said, as the girls responded with hellos.

'I gotta go,' Santana said, as she brushed past Brittany without a second look.

'What the hell was that?' Quinn exclaimed. 'Brit do you have any idea what's going on with her?'

'She hasn't spoken to me in days, I think I might have hurt her feelings.' Brittany looked down.

'She has feelings?' Tina joked.

'Hey come on, this isn't funny.' Britt pleaded. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Well, what happened in the first place?' Quinn said.

'Sorry Quinn but I don't think Santana would want me to tell you. I have to go.' She said, walking off in the opposite direction. 'Wow, those two are weird.' Lauren said, causing slight giggles from a couple of the girls.

The next day, Quinn and Rachel found Santana in the library. She was all alone and they could see tears falling down her cheeks. 'Santana?' Rachel said gently, as the Latina sharply looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

'What do you want yental?' She spat.

'Woah, we just wanted to see if you're okay?' Quinn said. 'Santana what happened with Brittany?'

'Didn't she tell you?' Santana said, looking back to her history book.

'No, she wouldn't. Something might have gone down, but she's still your friend.' Rachel said.

'I know,' she sniffed.

'Santana? You can tell us.' Quinn said, putting her hand on her friends, causing her to flinch and look up into the blonde's eyes.

'I, I told Brittany that I was in love with her.'

'Oh, well it's about time!' Quinn said.

'What?' Santana gave her friend a look.

'We know how you and Brittany are, you're the hottest couple at this school, who aren't a couple.' Rachel joked, and Santana couldn't help but smile too. 'Well, that's the way it's going to stay, because she shot me down for wheels.'

'It's okay Santana, we're her for you.' Quinn hugged her.

'Thanks, for being so cool about it. I think I would die if anyone found out I was, you know.'

'We know, and your secrets safe with us, until your ready.' Rachel added.

'And, please stop crying, it really doesn't suit you!' Quinn played.

'Thanks, Quinn.' Santana smiled at the girls.

It was the day. The day when Santana was going to sing her song. Proving to Brittany that she didn't need her. If Brittany wanted wheels, that was fine, because Santana Lopez didn't need anyone. 'Alright, Santana, you're up.' Mr Schu said. And she walked to the centre of the room. 'Mr Schu, I hope it's okay but my song isn't exactly a love song.'

'Okay well, lets just see what you've come up with.' And then he almost regretted saying that, when the loud drums and guitar started, this was no where near a love song.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

They knew she was singing this too Brittany, well Rachel and Quinn did. And they could see how much she meant it as she stormed into the chorus.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_I__s what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

The rest of the glee club were watching on, as Santana continued to pour her heart out into the song. None of them realising what it truly meant. She was looking directly into Brittany's blue eyes.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore...Anymore...Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

The song ended, her tears didn't. 'Santana, are you okay?' Mr Schu went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Yeah Mr Schu, I'm fine.' she smiled.

'Where did that come from? You've never sung like that before.' Artie said.

'I know right,' Rachel said, 'That was amazing Santana.' she smiled at her.

'Yeah, amazing.' Brittany said, and she saw the real Santana for the first time.

_(Song - Kelly Clarkson, Behind These Hazel Eyes)_


End file.
